


The Arrangement

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post Reset where Owen and Tosh have a sexual arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Arrangement  
> Pairing: Owen/Tosh  
> Rating: 18+ for sexual content  
> Summary: Set post Reset where Owen and Tosh have a sexual arrangement.  
> Spoilers: Spoilers for Reset  
> Notes: Written for the Torchwood/Doctor Who Comment!Porn Battle VI using the toys prompt. Not sure where my brain conjured up this idea from.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Owen’s new state of existence was heartbreaking to Tosh. If hurt he wouldn’t heal, he couldn’t eat and he couldn’t have sex any more. She should have been more sympathetic but there was a tiny bit of her brain cheering at the fact that nobody would ever have him again. She’d approached him about making an arrangement and if she felt disgusted that it took death for him to touch her, well she could deal with that. He’d ranted and raved then caved. She took a long soak in the bath in anticipation of his arrival.

An hour later Owen arrived, he kissed her cheek and she smiled almost shyly. Taking off her robe she lay naked on her bed and Owen smiled.

She really was quite beautiful but now was not the time for regrets. He slid the palm of his hand slowly across her breast. He saw rather then felt her nipple peak under his touch and then pinched it firmly between finger and thumb.

“That’s good, Owen.”

He licked her other breast and took her nipple between his teeth. Soothing licks and kisses that only she could feel counteracted the sharp pain from the bite. It always got a bit melancholy at this stage him knowing that under usual circumstances he’d be hard, able to fuck her but the situation was what it was and there was no point dwelling on it. She parted her legs and he pushed a finger inside her. He could see how wet she was and watched her hand gently stroke his arm in reassurance.

He kissed her once more on the lips, a quick press of lips together that did nothing for him but this was Tosh’s show and by now he knew what was expected of him. He pushed a second finger inside her and moved them slowly. If he did it well enough she wouldn’t ask him to use one of her vibrators like last time when he’d felt ashamed. He used his tongue to circle her clit and moved his fingers quicker.

“Good boy, Owen.” It turned her on so much to have him kneeling there between her legs. She played with her nipples as he licked her and finger-fucked her. It only took another minute or two to make her come and she reached down to push his head away.

She looked happy with him. He should feel objectified, reduced to nothing more than a multi-functional sex toy but he liked pleasing her. He could no longer blush which made it easier to get the next question out, “was I better than your vibrator?”

“Yes, Owen, you were very good,” and really he was, her very own intuitive toy. She had no way of reciprocating or making it good for him so she praised him.

He stayed the night and watched her sleep dwelling on what might have been.


End file.
